Aliens vs Predator vs Soulcalibur
This article was written by Nightmare76. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Prologue The year is 1591, a Yautja scout ship transporting Xenomorph specimens in the form of Facehuggers has a malfunction and is forced to crash land on Earth. As the ship crashes, the crew sends a distress call to Yautja Prime. None of the Yautja survive the crash and all but one of the Xenomorph specimens are destroyed. The surviving specimen escapes the wreckage and wanders into a nearby forest where it encounters a young dragon. The Facehugger slowly creeps up on the unsuspecting dragon and attacks before the dragon has a chance to react... Chapter 1 One month later... Draco Faust Williams and his partner, Tira arrive in a small village not too far from the sight of the crash. They had planned to stay in the village for a while as to take a break from their journey, but they begin overhearing the villagers talking about a great fiery bird falling from the sky and vanishing villagers. The two decide to investigate further as it sounds like a lead on Draco's search for Soul Edge. The two head to the town's tavern to gather more information. "Now, Tira... leave the talking to me... You have the tendency to make it hard to get info with your threats," said Draco. "Aww... you're no fun! But ok..." pouted Tira. As the two entered the tavern, the villagers stared at them knowing they were outlanders. Draco slowly took a seat on a stool, removed his helmet and wiped sweat from his brown spiky hair. "So, I hear people around here are vanishing, what's the story behind that?" asked Draco scanning the tavern with his cold blue eyes. "And what would an outlander like you care?" asked an old man sitting on the other side of the tavern. "Well, I suppose we could help," replied Draco as Tira took a seat beside of him. "We don't need any help." snubbed the old man. "Don't mind him," said the barkeeper as he handed Draco and Tira a drink. "It's on the house." "Thank you, sir," said Draco as he took a drink. "Perhaps you have some information on what's happening?" "It started about a month ago... A huge fiery bird fell from the sky. Not too long after, people started vanishing. And some of the villagers have claimed to see strange creatures... One of which looks like a dragon." said the barkeeper. "Sounds like Evils..." muttered Draco turning to Tira who nodded. "Well, Ol' Crowe over there claims he saw a nest of them at a cave at the end of the forest." "Can you show us?" asked Draco. "I could," replied Crowe crossing his arms. "But I won't. Those creatures are simply cleansing this village of filth." "Those things are monsters! Do you not care about your village at all?" asked Draco. "No really," replied Crowe. Suddenly, Tira broke her silence, drew her ring blade, 'Eiserne Drossel' and pointed it at the old man's throat. "Show us where it is! I insist!" Everyone in the tavern looked on in shock as Tira basically held Crowe at knife-point. "You don't scare me, wench!" taunted Crowe. "I'm glad she doesn't scare someone..." muttered Draco jokingly. Tira looked at Draco angrily for a moment then turned to Crowe again. "Tell us what's on your mind or I'll cut it out and see for myself!" "Fine... I'll take you to the cave..." said Crowe obviously intimidated by Tira's shifting personalities. "We'll leave in the morning." Chapter 2 That night, a Yautja ship landed inside of the forest and three Yautja emerged. The three hunters quickly located the wreckage of their fallen comrades' ship; and after collecting some weaponry, they activated the ship's self-destruct device. The explosion was quite massive; but due to it being a ways from the village, it didn't cause much of a disturbance. The three hunters then turned their attention to locating any and all Xenomorphs that had been produced since the crash. Since the ship had been on earth for some time, it was plausible that they were dealing with a hive. As the made their way through the forest, they were discovered by three villagers who were camping in the forest. The three villagers attempted to flee, but the three Yautja quickly killed them, skinned them and hung them in the trees above. As they prepared to move on, a Xenomorph emerged from the brush and tackled one of the three hunters- sending both of them plummeting from a cliff. The Xenomorph tried to dispatch the Yautja with it's inner jaws. The hunter quickly grabbed them and ripped them from it's maw; then it kicked the Xenomorph back, drew it's smart disc and cut the beast in half. After taking the Xenomorph's skull, the lone Yautja began looking for his clan mates. .::~::.` As the sun rose over the land, Siegfried Schtauffen made his way towards the forest outside of the village. He had been awaiting Nightmare's return as he knew he had survived their last battle. Lately, he had sensed a great darkness through Soul Calibur. The sword had led him here. As he walked he came upon the remains of a strange bug-like creature. The creature was cut in half and it's head was missing, but Siegfried could see the danger it presented as it's blood had actually melted through solid rock. "What is this thing... an Evil?" asked Siegfried. "There must be more of them..." with that, he made his way up to the valley above and eventually came up on a camp sight, but there was no one to be found. "This is bad..." muttered Siegfried. Suddenly, he felt something drip on his forehead. He wiped the liquid from his head and found it was blood. "What...?" To Siegfried's horror he found three human corpses that had been skinned and hung from the trees. "What would do this?" Siegfried then noticed three dots on his head, he then heard a sound similar to a canon and saw a bolt of energy coming towards him. He quickly leaped out of harms way and turned to see a pair of eyes glowing. He could also make out the silhouette of something, but it was mostly invisible. "A demon?" asked Siegfried as the creature became visible and drew a spear-like weapon. "If it's a fight you want, you've got one, beast!" exclaimed Siegfried as he charged at the creature. The creature in turn charged at Siegfried and the two began matching each other blow for blow. But eventually Siegfried let his guard down and the Yautja opened his face with the edge of it's spear. Siegfried was dazed for a moment, but he blocked the hunter's next attack which surely would have finished him. Using the power of Soul Calibur, he froze the creature's weapon and shattered it. "Is that all you've got?" exclaimed Siegfried. "The Yautja deployed his wrist blades and mimicked Siegfried's voice. "If it's a fight you want, you've got one, beast!" The creature tried to take off Siegfried's head with a single blow, but Siegfried ducked and sliced the creature across the face- breaking it's mask. The Yautja staggered back and then revealed it's true face to Siegfried. "You're one ugly..." before Siegfried could finish his insult, the creature roared, decked him and sent him crashing into a tree. As Siegfried struggled to his feet, the Yautja tried to impale him, but Siegfried dodged the attack and caught the beast off guard, he quickly swung Soul Calibur and took of the creature's head. The creature's lifeless body fell at Siegfried's feet as he sighed. "This place is crawling with monsters..." .::~::. Meanwhile, Crowe began leading Draco and Tira to the cave where he had seen the creatures' nest. "We're halfway-" before Crowe could finish, a barbed tail impaled him from behind. He fell to the ground coughing up blood. Draco rushed to Crowe's aid as the creature jumped down to finish him off. Draco quickly shot the creature in the head with his pistol, 'Drako' and killed it, but suddenly he heard Tira scream. He turned and saw she all that remained of her was her ring blade. "NO!" exclaimed Draco. "They've took her to the cave..." muttered Crowe weakly. "What?" asked Draco. "You can still save her... if you hurry... they implant one of their kind inside people they capture. The creature grows inside them and then emerges from their chest. If you hurry... you can save her before the creature is implanted..." muttered Crowe. "What about you?" asked Draco. "I'm done, son... Just keep moving, the cave is straight up ahead..." replied Crowe. Draco quickly turned, grabbed Tira's ring blade and rushed off. Crowe began to fade, but as he did, he saw a massive shadow above him. "Merciful God..." Chapter 3 Draco quickly made his way to the cave, but upon getting there, he saw that two creatures had already entered the cave and were attacking the bug-like creatures that had taken Tira. Draco quickly rushed passed them and discovered Tira and several others cocooned to the wall. One of the captives had a scorpion-like creature on their face and the other was screaming in pain. Suddenly, a small creature similar to the bugs emerged from the man's chest. Draco quickly killed it with a shot from his pistol and then shot the other man in the head as to end his misery. Just then, Draco noticed the egg in front of Tira was hatching and one of the scorpion like creatures was about to pounce on Tira's face. "Get me out of here!" Tira demanded. Draco quickly reloaded his pistol and fired right as the creature pounced and killed it. Tira sighed with relief as Draco freed her from her prison and handed her ring blade back to her. "Lets get out of here!" exclaimed Tira, but suddenly she and Draco both gazed up in awe as they saw what was laying the eggs. A massive version of the creatures that had taken Tira- their Queen. Draco drew his sword, 'Faust', but Tira stopped him. "No! Their blood can melt metal in seconds, it's useless to attack them!" "Just great... what do we do now?" exclaimed Draco as he noticed several eggs were hatching around them. "THIS!" exclaimed a familiar voice as a trail of ice crystals headed to the Queen and froze her and the eggs in place. "Siegfried!" exclaimed Draco. "I'm surprised to see you here, too..." muttered Siegfried as he looked accusingly at Tira. "Let's just get out of here!" yelled Tira angrily. "Best idea I've heard all day!" exclaimed Draco as the trio tried to take their leave, but they were cut off by one of the hunters. "Tira... Siegfried! get out of here! I'll take care of this!" exclaimed Draco. "No! We have to stick together!" exclaimed Tira. "You heard him! Come on!" exclaimed Siegfried as he grabbed Tira's arm and pulled her along with him. "I'll take care of this!" said the Yautja mimicking Draco's voice. "Don't mock me, ugly!" yelled Draco as he shot the beast in the chest with his pistol. The creature roared as it's green blood flowed from it's wound. It fired a shot from it's plasma caster, but Draco dodged it. The creature quickly drew it's glaive and tried to impaled Draco, but he rolled out of the way and impaled the hunter with his sword. The Yautja let out a pained roar and fell lifeless to the ground. Draco collected his sword and cautiously exited the hive where he met up with Siegfried and Tira. As Draco left, the fallen Yautja activated his self-destruct device. He also activated the ship's as he was unsure of his comrade's status. "Where did the second humanoid go?" asked Draco. "I only killed one of them." "It could be anywhere, I fought one earlier and it could turn invisible at will." replied Siegfried. "There's three of them then?" asked Tira. "No, I killed the one I fought and Draco killed one of the two in there... so I'm guessing we have one left. It's uncertain how many of those human-sized bugs we have left to deal with" said Siegfried. Suddenly, the cave exploded behind them. The three quickly ducked the blast and were unharmed. "Hehehe... Well that squashed all the bugs!" giggled Tira. "This is serious!" exclaimed Siegfried. "Something else exploded off in the distance, too." "We should get back to the village and make sure everything's ok!" exclaimed Draco. Chapter 4 The three quickly made their way back to the village and found it in ruins... "How did this happen?" asked Draco. Suddenly, Siegfried noticed three dots on Draco's forehead. "Get down!" exclaimed Siegfried as he pushed Draco out of the way and was hit in the shoulder by the blast. "Siegfried!" exclaimed Draco as the Yautja that fired the shot uncloaked; but before it could attack the trio, a massive claw came down and ripped it in half. "What is that thing?!" exclaimed Tira as a massive bug-like dragon emerged from the forest. The creature was metallic green and black and had similar features of the bugs the trio had encountered back in the forest. "It's one of those bugs... it must want revenge for the destruction of the nest!" exclaimed Draco. The beast roared fiercely as it breathed dark green fire from it's maw. "I'll show you what a true dragon is!" exclaimed Draco. "Seien Sie Drache!" With that Draco transformed into his dragon form- a massive white dragon with red scars, crimson eyes and a flowing brown mane. Draco spewed fire from his maw, but the fire didn't seem to effect the creature. The creature countered by tackling Draco and knocking him through several buildings. "DRACO!" exclaimed Tira. Draco quickly staggered to his feet and tackled the creature- nearly knocking it off of a cliff into the ocean below. The beast scratched Draco's shoulder, but got a nasty surprise as his lava-like blood began to burn off it's claws. The creature screeched in pain as Draco pinned it down and again tried to burn it alive, but again to no avail, The creature swiped him with it's tail and knocked him back. Siegfried staggered to his feet and looked at the creature. "It's time to end this!" he exclaimed as he jumped on the creature's back and stabbed Soul Calibur into it. The creature screeched in pain as it was frozen in ice crystals. Siegfried pulled Soul Calibur from it's body and leaped to safety. "Draco, finish it now!" "With pleasure!" roared Draco as he charged a surge of dragonic energy in his maw and fired it at the frozen beast. The creature shattered in a massive explosion. It's acidic blood ate through the cliff and fell into the sea below where it's effects were ended. Draco then reassumed his human form and Tira rushed to his side. "It's finally over!" exclaimed Tira. "Sadly, it'll never be over... this all only proved that even after Soul Edge is gone, there will always be darkness out there..." muttered Draco as he looked up into the sky. Shortly after their victory, Siegfried parted ways with Draco and Tira to return to his training in preparation for Soul Edge's return. Draco and Tira would continue their journey for Soul Edge as well. The final battle between Soul Calibur and Soul Edge drew near... The legend will never die and the hunt will never end... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Fantasy Category:Nightmare76 Category:Crossovers